Overview
Regalia: Tales of Orochi (リゲイリア:テイルズオブ大蛇, RIGEIRIA: Teiruzu obu Orochi), also known as Regalia, is an AOL storyline created by three veteran role-players. The series takes it's name from the real life three Imperial Regalia of Japan, and it's story is based off the popular Japanese folklore involving Susano-o and the demon Orochi. The storyline was created out of the need to help pump life into the role playing community, but also because they wanted to have fun! History Life had begun changing for those that live on the small country of Japan. Samurai land was swept away and given to a specific ruler for management, leaving the choice of a Samurai with two options; give up the sword and become a peasant, or serve these Daimyo for payment. The choice was clear for most! Paranoia quickly became the social standard, and soon Japan had opened itself to trade but was reluctant to let outsiders roam their dirt streets. Not long after, many trading ports would close and the outside world was once again blocked to all but few. The poison of the outside world ( namely Christianity ) was being outlawed in an effort to save their old ways, but change would come regardless. Despite the relations of the world around them, three families managed to live in a strained co-existence. The matters of America, Europe, and the like were of no matter to them. They retained the old ways and held such as their highest belief. But, an unfortunate fist was balled around the families; the Yakuza. The Yakuza syndicate was on the rise and their possession of land was growing as fast as days passed by. These territories were given to thetop families — with three in particular gaining the majority of said land; The Kiryuu, Ishida, and Souma Clan. Each had free reign over their acquired land and for the most part was left to their devices, but all trade and finances were cut by the Yakuza. Despite this, the economies of the families seemed to hold a greater reign then the rest of their country. While they thrived, others suffered. Though, this chapter of strained peace would soon come to a close. Plot In old stories and children books they detail tales of dragons, gods armed with swords forged in heavens, or relaxing and settling stories of the great Susano-o's defeat of Orochi. Believe it or not, there's truth behind the fiction that countless children are fed. Facts that are carefully encoded between the lines of history! In the world there exists three sacred REGALIA treasures; the sword Kusanagi which represents valor, the necklace of jewels Yasakani no Magatama which represents benevolence, and the mirror Yata no Kagami which represents wisdom. Each of these treasures are said to be a piece of a much greater puzzle for each piece holds a piece of Orochi within it — sealing him from the outside world. To prevent the release of Orochi ( who would no doubt usher in a new era of chaos ), these items have been handed down through a trio of connected families since it's creation. To this day, a legend exists describing and tempting it's holder with the unimaginable and limitless power one could attain if able to fullfill the requirments of gathering the three REGALIA and freeing Orochi — a feat no one has yet to accomplish until now. Characters Kiryuu Clan *'Harada Juubei' (原田 十兵衞): Juubei happens to be the most lazy and unlucky of the Kiryuu Clan, which has lead himself as well as the rest of the Kiryuu Clan into certain dangerous situations. Although he seems to be absent minded, he does have a good head on his shoulders, and actually seems to hold leadership over his teammates. *'Kamikaze Sakuki' (神風 差クキ): Also known as Cookie, whenever there is Kiryuu involved Sakuki is always the first to help. He's deeply dedicated to Kiryuu for their rescuing of him from slavery. *'Bando Motomi' (坂東 源泉): Motomi, an honorable fighter with a past full of conflict, is known for his alcohol intake; even if he is sober a good 70% of the time, he is most of the time referred to as a drunk *'Kasui Hideta' (下垂 秀太): Hideta is known for his anti-social approach to both his enemies, clanmates, as well as his ironic hatred for the Yakuza as a whole — deeming the people within it along with certain other people as "sinners." *'Irie Miki' (入江 美樹): Although she is a part of said clan, she does not exhibit the typical stereotyped attitudes of the clan, which further adds to her mysteriousness. She is known to be the subordinate of Kasui Hideta of the Kiryuu, as well as the "owner" of Samiki. *'Kiryuu Megumi' (桐生 めぐみ): The current head, or "Princess" of the Kiryuu Clan. Although she was trained in the way of the warrior by her father in body, mind and spirit, she seems to have inherited more of her mother's flirtatiousness and seduction. Ishida Clan *'Adachi Sayaka' (安達 紗耶香): Gifted with swords and beauty, she is not worried to instill a never ending blooming fear within the hearts of her opposition. She is proof that the stereotype about women on the battlefield being useless is false. *'Ishida Yamato' (石田 ヤマト): The current leader of the Ishida Clan. Trained by his father, Ishida Mitsunari and superiors in the art of combat, there is no denying his rightful place as leader of the Ishida. Staple for most Ishida clan members and leaders, he views the Kiryuu Clan as thoughtless fools that have no reason in life other than the thrill of battle. His sister is Ishida Shiori, the "Princess" of the Ishida Clan. *'Ishida Shiori': (石田 枝織): The "Princess" of the Ishida Clan. In a similar manner to that of her father, Ishida Mitsunari and her brother Ishida Yamato, she dislikes the Kiryuu Clan and pictures every single member of said clan as heathens. Although she is known for her position within the Ishida Royal Family, she is also known for being able to dual wield swords due to her precise ambidexterity. Media ;Opening Theme(s) * 「 Naihi Shinsho 」 ** Artist: ONE OK ROCK ** Episodes: 1 - ? ;Ending Theme(s) * 「 Ring your bell 」 ** Artist: SPLAY ** Episodes: 1 - 6 * 「 TRIAL 」 ** Artist: w-inds. ** Episodes: 7 - ? Internal links